Everything was perfectUntil you came
by kiss me im famous
Summary: sequal to It's to Late. It's 11 years later. Manny and Craig are married there kids are perfect there life is perfect but one person can come and change it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Here to stay

It is 11 years later. Manny and Craig are married and they live in a nice house. They still have Ginger and Missy who are both very good students at school and the best children you could ever have. Manny is also 4 months pregnant with their 3rd kid first kid together. Manny and Craig had tried before but it never worked but now they have there "miracle child "as they call it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Manny exclaimed 

It was the day that Ginger had been waiting for forever, her 16th birthday. She slowly opened her eyes and gave her mom a smile.

"Hi mom" She said with a smile

"Scoot down" Manny said

Ginger scooted down and Manny went in the bed with her. She looked at her daughter she had grown up so much from when she was 5.

"I can't believe your 16" Manny whispered

"I know I finally get to drive." Ginger exclaimed

"Speaking of getting to drive. I think your daddy has a car for you outside right now" Manny exclaimed

"Shut up!" Ginger exclaimed

"It was supposed to be a surprise but you know me I can't really keep secrets" Manny said

"Are you kidding mom?" Ginger asked

"No. But you can't say anything because he has to come in and surprise you. God he's goanna hate me" Manny said

Manny got out of the bed. "I'm going to go get him but don't say anything about the car ok?"

"Yeah mom" Ginger replied

"Oh and Ginger I have a surprise for you but your going to have to wait until later today!"

* * *

"Happy birthday sexy" Matt said 

Matt was Ginger's boyfriend. They had been going out for 2 years now, met there first freshman day. Ginger fell in love with him once she saw his light blue eyes. They are Degrassi's favorite couple. Kind of like the old Ashley and Jimmy or Paige and Spinner you hate that you're not going out with one of them but you don't want them to break up. Matt had an obsessions with fries he ate them all the time it's all he did eat. It disgusted Ginger because she was one of those healthy people but Matt just wouldn't give up his fries.

"Now you don't have to drive in the passenger's seat"

"In what your parent's car?" Ginger asked

"Well I'm saving up for my own car, you know that!"

"Well guess what? I got my own car!" Ginger exclaimed

"No you didn't"

"Yeah I did it's a pink convertible. My daddy got it for me!" Ginger exclaimed

"Lucky you" he said

Ginger and Matt started walking towards there first class. When they got to the door Ginger thought of an idea.

"How about we go for a spin in my new car?" Ginger asked "Maybe we can go to the beach?"

"I don't know Ginger" Matt replied

"Matt please?" Ginger pleaded "It's my birthday and you want to ruin it?"

"Ginger lets just get to class" Matt said opening the door

"I'll get you some fries on the way there" Ginger negotiated

"French fries?" Matt asked

"Yeah hot golden French fries with salt…from McDonalds"

"Ok…but this is only for your birthday I will never do this again" Matt said

"I love you I love you I love you" Ginger exclaimed "Lets go"

* * *

"Craig hurry up and hide this before she gets here" Manny exclaimed 

The phone starts to ring and Manny dashes to pick it up.

"Hello" Manny answered

"We're on our way mom!" Missy whispered "She's in the bathroom I took her to Caribou Coffee is everything set up?"

"Yeah we're all ready we're just waiting for you guys to get here."

"Ok…she's coming so we'll be there in 5 minuets"

"Ok bye" Manny said and she hung up the phone

"Hide she's going to be here in 5 minuets" Manny yelled

Everyone went into there places.

"Where are mom and dad?" Ginger asked Missy

She turned on the lights and everyone screamed surprise.

"Oh my gosh you guys scared me" Ginger exclaimed

Manny and Craig walked over to Ginger and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Manny said with a smile 

"Yeah your finally 16" Craig added

* * *

"Happy birthday to you" They sang 

Ginger blew out her candles. They started cutting out the pieces of the cake. When the door bell rang. Manny got up and ran for it. Her smile slowly faded.

"Nick?" Manny said and she fainted

* * *

"Manny are you ok?" Craig asked 

Manny was laying on the couch. She slowly started to get up looking around.

"Oh my gosh Craig I don't know if this was a dream or what but I saw Nick!" Manny exclaimed

Manny looked around the living room to see if Nick was there but there was no sign of him. Ginger soon came sweeping into the living and ran up to Manny.

"Oh my gosh mom dad was my surprise from you?" Ginger asked

"Dad as in Nick?" Manny hesitantly said

Ginger nodded her head with a smile. Nick soon came walking into the living room also. He looked at Manny and gave him a smile. Manny glared at him.

"Manny what does Ginger mean by dad?" Craig asked "I am so confused…I thought her dad left you guys."

Ginger gave Craig a smile "He did but now he's back!" Ginger exclaimed "He's back to stay!"

"To stay?" Manny asked

"Yeah he just bought a house close by"

"Oh my gosh" Manny said putting her hand on her head "I think I'm going to faint again"

* * *

A/N

Hey my sexy readers (if your not sexy pretend you are),

How did u like it so far? It's ok but the rest is going to be hott. Really I'm not kidding I think I'm going to actually like one of my stories for once. (everyone clap for ashley) So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Luv ya sexies,

Ashley


	2. disaster

Chapter 2- disaster

"Craig, Gingers dad just can't come into our family like this!" Manny exclaimed "He's been gone for 13 years and now he decides to come back?"

The party was over and they were getting ready for bed. Manny had asked Nick to leave because they had to talk as a family before he could just come into there lives. Ginger disagreed saying it was her dad and that Manny should back off. Manny ended up in tears because Gingers birthday party was ruined and Emma taking control of the party asked everyone to leave and apologized for what happened. Now Manny and Craig were in there room talking things over.

"But it is her dad" Craig said

"No he's not, he's a guy who helped make Ginger. You're her dad! You take care of her and you buy her food and you…you're the dad figure."

"Manny just cool of about it ok?" Craig asked

He laid his head on Manny's not so big stomach.

"At least I know this baby is mine" Craig said He looked up at Manny. "Ginger is happy to see her dad ok? Just leave it like that"

Manny nodded her head. "I really want to talk to her but I don't know what to say. I never really told her that her dad left I just kind of said we separated."

"Well than take a deep breath and go tell her. Manny she should no the truth."

"But what if she gets mad at me for lying?"

"She's a teenager she's having mixed emotions right now. I'm sure she's confused in a couple of days it will all be fine. So just go tell her the truth"

* * *

Manny got up and walked towards Ginger's room. She knocked on the door.

"What?" Ginger asked

"I need to talk to you" Manny said

"Go away mom" Ginger yelled "Don't come here ever again. Just get out of my life"

"Ginger I'm sorry ok can I just talk to you?" Manny asked

"I don't want to speak to you again!" Ginger yelled

Missy walked out of her room. She was in her Betty Boop pajamas. Missy had grown up so much from when she was 5. Hey hair was long black and wavy. She looked a lot like her mom. Her eyes were a piercing green and she had a really pretty smile. Ginger was more of a outgoing loud hard partier type person while Missy was the quiet not so hard of a partier type person. It was like Ginger was Paris Hilton and Missy was Nicky Hilton. Missy's room was next door to Ginger's and they shared a bathroom which was in the middle of there rooms. So it was like room, bathroom, room, which made the rooms connected in a way.

Ginger gave Manny a smile. Her smile reminded Manny of Craig because they had the same smile. And Craig's smile was the type of smile that would make you melt.

"I'm thirsty so I was going to go to the kitchen to get some water" Missy said giving Manny another smile

"I was trying to talk to Ginger but she won't let me in" Manny replied

"She said she's mad at you because you ruined her party and you and dad told Nick to leave."

"Why is she so nice to this guy? She hasn't seen him in 13 years! I can't believe this!"

"I don't know it's kind of her dad. I would have acted the same way if it was my mom"

"I'm sorry to be putting you through this Missy. I mean we're here complain about Ginger's dad and then you don't have a mom. I feel so bad"

"It's ok, I didn't really know her. And anyway I have a great substitute" Missy said with a smile

"Awww your to nice" Manny said and she gave Missy a hug

Then Ginger came out of her room. Her mascara was ruining down her cheeks her light brown hair was messed up. She just looked at Manny with a sour face. Missy and Manny broke up there hug and looked at Ginger.

"Ginger you ready to talk to me?" Manny asked

Ginger just glared at Manny and wiped her eyes. "Come downstairs to the kitchen with me Missy" Ginger said grabbing on to Missy's hand

"Ok Ginger" Missy replied

They started walking away. Missy looked back at Manny and mouthed the words "I'll talk to her for you"

Manny nodded with a smile and walked back to her room.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Craig asked

Manny laid on the bed Craig laid down next to her. She looked at him with a smile and laid her head on his chest.

"All I want to say is I hope that you don't leave us so I have to go through this again." Manny said

"I won't leave you Manny, I'll never leave you."

"Not even for a billion bucks?" Manny asked

"Not even for a billion bucks" Craig replied

Manny got up and gave him a kiss.

"I won't leave you either"

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"I just don't get it Missy what does dad and mom have against Nick?"

"I don't know Ginger maybe they are trying to protect you" Missy replied

"From what? He's my dad what can he possibly do to hurt me?"

"Maybe he can tell you stuff I don't know I'm not a parent. Just be nice to your Ginger. She loves you and she's heart broken that you hate her."

"I don't care Missy. She can die for all I care" Ginger said looking outside the window

Missy looked at Ginger with almost about to cry. Ginger looked at Missy.

"I'm sorry Missy I didn't mean it like that I ju…"

"God your so stupid Ginger" Missy whispered a tear rolled down her cheek "Your mom is here and a live and just because she is keeping you away from your biological dad doesn't mean you have to stop care about her. My mom can't do that for me Ginger because my mom is dead. And I love your mom I love our mom she is one of the best moms in the world biological mom or not so don't ever say that about her again. And if you do I swear I won't talk to you"

Missy put her glass of water in the sink and walked away.

* * *

Ginger finished her water and grabbed tootsie their shitzu from her cage.

"At least you still love me Toots" Ginger said giving her dog a kiss

Ginger brought the dog upstairs to her room and shut the door. She laid in her bed and laid Tootsie right next to her. Tootsie decided she didn't want to go on the bed so she jumped to the ground. Ginger got out of bed and turned on the radio. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just like Manny when Manny was 14. Ginger's hair was straight and black she had light brown eyes. Her eyes were really pretty they were her best physical feature. Ginger and Missy looked so much a like that it would be hard to tell that they wern't biological sisters. Ginger gave herself a smile and went back into bed. She looked on her night stand where there was a picture of her and her mom. She grabbed it and looked at it. This was taken 2 years ago when Manny, Ginger and Missy went out for a girls night. Missy took the picture they were hugging and it looked really cute.

"I don't care what Missy says" Ginger whispered " I hate you and I'm going to hate you forever"

Ginger stuck the picture under the bed turned off the light and went to sleep.


	3. getting worse

Chapter 3- getting worse

"God I'm so not ready for that science test today!" Missy exclaimed

It was a two months later. Manny and Craig had decided that Nick should be out of there life. So they called him and told them. Ever since then Ginger has never really talked to Manny unless she had to. She blames her for all the trouble in there life. Ginger's grades were now dropping and she was hanging out with the wrong crowd. And when Manny tries to talk to her she blames her for acting like this! Manny tried to be a good mom and cooperate with Ginger but it was getting hard and harder every time she tried.

"I don't care about the test I hate that teacher anyway" Ginger said

"I really need an A on this test so my grade can go back up to an A+" Missy wined

"If I got an A on this test my grade would probably go up to a D" Ginger added

Manny walked into the kitchen. She was now on maternity leave and looking fatter.

"So what you girls up to this morning"

"I'm studying for a science test" Missy answer

"None of your business I'm out of here" Ginger said grabbing her back pack and leaving

"Ginger wait" Manny said catching trying catch up with her

But Ginger just ignored her moms call. Manny sighed and sat down next to Missy.

"At least I have one perfect daughter" Manny said giving Missy a smile

"Yeah a perfect daughter that will soon be late for school I got to go mom" Missy said getting up

Manny stood up also and gave Missy a hug. "Have a great time at school. I hope you pass your test"

"Thanks mom" Missy replied

* * *

Manny was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. She usually didn't' get company at this time of the day so she thought it was some advertiser so she didn't answer. The person knocked again and Manny continued to ignore it. Then the doorbell rang and Manny was tired of ignoring it so she got up and answered it. Once she the persons face she shut the door.

"Manny" Nick yelled from the other side of the door "We have to talk"

Manny thought about it maybe she and Nick could work something out so that she wouldn't be hated by Ginger anymore. Manny opened the door and gave Nick a glare.

"Come in and make it quick" Manny said

She led Nick to the living room and sat down on the couch across from him.

"You've gotten a lot bigger"

"I know Nick that's what happens when your pregnant. You left when Ginger was 3 not when I was 3 months pregnant" Manny hissed

"Sorry" Nick whispered

Manny and Nick had a much acquired moment. Nick gave Manny a smile and Manny just glared at him.

"So what did you come here to talk about?" Manny asked "Cause I have better things to do"

"Sorry…I came here to talk about Ginger."

"Start talking" Manny said

"Ok, I know I left you guys 3 years ago…"

"13" Manny interrupted

"Right sorry 13 years ago but I was dumb and stupid and I don't know why I left you"

"Well you shouldn't have" Manny said "We were in a fight couples fight!"

"Well you knew me Manny. I was messed up and I didn't know what to do"

"Well you shouldn't have left us. We could have worked everything out and we could have been a happy family now."

"Well I thought you and Ginger would have waited for me"

"Waited for you" Manny exclaimed "So what you wanted me to be depressed and wait for my true love?"

"Yeah, I just need to collect my self and now I have and I have been searching for you and Ginger for about 2 months now and I finally find you but you have a husband and your pregnant again"

"Well sorry to break it down to you sweet heart but your not my true love Craig is. I don't know what I was thinking going out with you."

"Manny of course you are my true love. We've been reunited now and we can be a family!" Nick exclaimed

"Sorry Nick but I already have a family photo and it dosen't seem like your in the picture so you shouldn't be in our actual family" Manny hissed

"But I want to be with you Manny! I want this to be my baby, I want to be in all your family photos I want to be in Craig's place. You took Craig after he left you his graduation night. So why can't you take me back?"

"Because Craig is my true love, we have chemistry that I don't have with anyone else especially not you!" Manny exclaimed

Nick frowned and looked away.

"you've wasted enough of my time I think it's time for you to leave" Manny said getting up

Nick stood up also.

"Manny I want you to be mine!" Nick exclaimed

"Well to bad Nick!" Manny yelled "I'm not your, Ginger's not yours, we're not part of your family!"

Nick grabbed Manny and kissed her. Manny tried to get out of his grip but soon her bones weakened. She couldn't resist a man's kiss. Whether it was Craig's or Toby's. Manny closed her eyes.

"Manny?"

Manny opened her eyes to see Craig standing in the door way! Manny parted with Nick and gave Craig a smile.

"What are you doing here with Nick?" he asked

* * *

A/N

Hey my gorgeous readers,

I left you hanging you don't know if Craig and Manny are going to fight now do you? No you don't! do you know why cause you're the reader and I'm the writer. You will soon find out don't worry! Review me and tell me what you think is going to happen in the story! I want to know If I'm making it to obvious. LOL

TTYL my sexy bitches,

Ashley


	4. AN

Hey my sexies,

I am sorry I can't update in a wile. Because I'm busy with graduation and stuff for graduation. And we have finals coming up. So yeah I don't think I'll post any updates until May 26 because I have no more school after that. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! For the time being i have to go back in August. I wish I was done forever Just be happy for me ok? LOL! Off subject…….so yeah. May 26 k? if you like my stories that much put it on your calamander and by the time you come back from school. A new chapter will be up for **everything was perfect…Until you came**, a new chapter for **Do U miss me,** (my other story) and **2 NEW STORIES!** Yes you read me right **2 new stories.** How do I have the time to write 4 stories! why do u think I have so many missing assignments? No I'm kidding I don't know. I like to write. Including Degrassi's fan fictions. LOL. So be patient and I will update K? Remember May 26! LOL

TTYL,

Your biotch,

Ashley


	5. mother and daughter

Chapter 4-Problems

"Thanks for making lasagna for dinner Missy. I really enjoyed it" Manny said

It was dinner time. Manny and Craig hadn't talked since the incident. They were now sitting at different sides of the table. It was very quiet at dinner. Ginger was poking her lasagna.

"That's not the only thing you were enjoying today" Craig added

"Craig we'll talk about it later" Manny replied "Not in front of the kids"

"What's going on mom?" Missy asked "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is perfect Missy finish your lasagna"

"Everything isn't perfect" Craig said glaring at Manny

"Craig I said I want to talk about this later" Manny said through her teeth

"No I want the kids to know. To know that you went back to your old roots, you know the old Manny."

Manny gave Craig a cold stare got up from her chair and walked away.

"Whats going on dad?" Missy asked

"I caught your mom locking lips with Nick"

Ginger stopped poking her food and looked up at Craig wile Missy's eyes widend.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it dad?" Missy said

"I'm sure she did" Craig said

His face suddenly turned pail and he got up and walked away to. Missy and Ginger were left there a lone. Missy gave Ginger a smile trying to hold back tears.

"Everything will be fine" Missy said to herself "We'll all be happy again"

She got up and started picking up all the plates and putting them in the sink. She then sat down gave Ginger another a smile and then her face started turning red.

"Who am I kidding everything is ruined" Missy said laying her head on the table

Missy soon looked up she had tears in her eyes. Her face was now blotchy and red. Ginger had never seen Missy cry before. Missy never cried after 4th grade she as calm and collected always knew what she was doing. Getting A's and making her parents proud something that Ginger never did.

"I'm such a mess." Missy said wiping away her tears

"To tell the truth….I think all of this is funny" Ginger said

Missy gave Ginger a cold stare the kind of stare you would give your teacher when they gave you an F when you know you deserved an A on your project.

"You don't get it" Missy said shaking her head her black hair swaying "Everything used to be perfect."

Ginger didn't say anything she just looked at Missy. Afraid of what she would do to Ginger if she would say something even move.

"Our house has been like this for 2 months now Ginger and I can't stand it. I want our family back to normal…I want us to be happy again."

"He's my dad Missy" Ginger said through her teeth "I just can't tell him you've been out of my life for a couple of years so you have to stay out of it forever"

"I don't blame your dad for this Ginger…I don't blame him at all. I blame you" Missy said and she left also.

Ginger sat there for a wile. She had never fought with Missy in a wile. Like ever since they were younger and now look at them. Ginger started walking upstairs but she heard her parents yelling. She walked closer and looked through the little crack in the door.

* * *

"…Craig that kiss meant nothing!" Manny exclaimed

" I bet it didn't" Craig replied

"Craig I'm serious, I would never do anything to hurt…I love you to much" Manny said in tears

"Manny I am sick of this! Sick of you I thought you would change but I guess you haven't"

Manny was now on her knees tears streaming down her cheeks. One of her hands was holding on to Craig's and the other on her stomach.

"Craig I'm begging you please don't leave me. I love you. It was just a dumb kiss" Manny said now trying to pull Craig down with her

"I'm going to stay at Spinner's for a wile. So I can think a bout this" Craig said walking closer to the door

Ginger slowly started to back away but Manny held on to Craig's hand so he wouldn't let go.

"Think about what?" Manny asked "Huh? Think about how you're going to leave me?"

Craig looked at Manny with anger in his eyes even though in his mind he felt bad for her. He really didn't want to leave he wanted to hold her and make her feel like everything was all right. Even though in his heart he knew it wasn't, he knew that everything would go wrong again.

"I knew it" Manny said whipping away her tears. "Fine leave, leave me I don't care anymore" Manny said

She got up and gave Craig a cold stare. Craig looked at her one more time then started walking out the door. Ginger ran for her room so they wouldn't know that she was watching.

"Craig I didn't mean it I'm sorry" Manny said "Don't…don't leave me I'm begging you" She said on her knees again

Crag was already going down the stairs. Manny chased after him one hand on her stomach. Craig finally got down to the stairs Manny still behind. He looked at her and gave her a kiss, and whipped away one of her tears. Manny gave Craig a smile thinking that everything was ok.

"I'll miss you Manny" Craig said and he left.

Tears started streaming down Manny's cheeks as she saw Craig get in his car but she couldn't let him go. She heard the engine start and she ran for the car. She chased it down the street till she couldn't run anymore. Missy went outside to go and get her but Manny wouldn't move. So it was vice verse this time it seemed lie Missy was the mom and Manny was the kid. It was going to be like this for a wile. At least until Craig came back.

**A/N**

**Hey my gorgeous people, **

**Sorry the date exceeded from May 26 I got grounded from the computer but now the new chapter is up and everyone is happy right? Right! YAY! LOL. Once again sorry for the wait don't blame me blame my mom. **

**Ashley**


End file.
